All Good Things Take Time
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: And even though he was obviously trying to keep it controlled, a small genuine smile lit up his face. But he managed to hide it away, just in time when the young man in a red jacket showed by their table.


**All Good Things Take Time**

**A/N: I've been struggling with this one for idk remember how long. But yeah in honor of 520 day I wanted to publish this even tho it is… what it is. :D**

The bar was crowded that night, which wasn't a surprise since it was a Saturday and it was very cold outside. People wanted to have a warm place where to sit for a drink or two and talk, or even just warm up. Madame Christmas owned the bar and she was very glad about the people that kept coming and going.

She was pouring a drink when her son came up to the bar stool. "We'll have another round."  
Madame nodded. She was also very glad about the fact that her adopted son was there. There were times when Madame didn't hear a thing about Roy and while that was upsetting, she understood that Roy was just trying to protect her, to keep her apart from the often dangerous life he led. Then again she thought she didn't need anyone to protect her, but she never said that to Roy.

Madame poured the drinks and when Roy was trying to pay for them, she just shook her head.  
"It's on the house."  
"Come on, just let me pay, even for _once_."  
"I'm doing great tonight, as you might see. No need to."  
Madame could see from Roy's face that he wanted to keep on arguing but tonight he gave in quicker than usually… Madame had an idea why was that.

Roy got the drinks and went back to the table where he sat with his colleagues. Madame watched as he grabbed his glass and took a sip, his glance never leaving the door, which wasn't anything new since that had been going on for the whole night. Madame poured a few drinks more until finally Roy's head jerked up and his eyes brightened. And even though he was obviously trying to keep it controlled, a small _genuine_ smile lit up his face. But he managed to hide it away, just in time when the young man in a red jacket showed by their table.

Madame was used to doing many things at the same time, so it was easy for her to pour the drinks, handle the money and also chat with her customers _while_ she was following her son and the young man with the corner of her eye. She knew Roy was teasing the man called Edward, because there was a smirk on his face and Edward looked very annoyed. And yet, when Ed was taking off his jacket, Roy looked at the kid like he was _magic_ and for a moment, he forgot to hide it. But when Ed glanced at him again, the look in Roy's eyes was gone and replaced with that same smirk again.

Madame sighed. For how many nights did she have to watch that same thing happening all over again? When her son was coming over to her, she tried her best to keep her expression as a nonchalant one.  
"The brat will have the usual."  
Edward's _usual_ was a spiked up coffee. Madame began preparing the coffee and hid her smirk when she saw Roy kept glancing behind him, as if he was worried Edward would leave the moment Roy looked away from him.

"Hold up!"  
Madame wasn't surprised to see Edward coming over, looking pissed off.  
"You're _not_ gonna pay for my drink this time!"  
"Why not? Anyone else would be _delighted _to have a free drink… then again, I should know you're not just anyone."  
Madame almost snorted. Was Roy saying that on purpose or was it just an accidental slip? Because it was very obvious Edward wasn't _just anyone _to Roy.

"Because you might be poisoning my drink or putting some laxatives on it or _I don't fucking know_, but I know it must be something slimy, everything that has something to do with _you_ is slimy."  
"Did it ever occur to you that I just want to buy you a drink, that's all?"

Edward was glaring at Roy very suspiciously. "No," he then snorted. "Besides, I owe you. 5,20, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, but – "  
"So how about _I _buy _you_ a drink and we're fine?"  
"How about no?"  
Edward groaned and Madame did her best to not let her amusement show.  
"How about _you're a bastard_?"  
"How about _you're a brat_?"

Madame was looking at Roy's face and saw hints of the same excitement that always showed when _'the brat_' was around. When Roy turned to look away, she also saw the same smile that reminded her of Roy as a kid. She hadn't seen Roy look like that in a long, _long_ time and after Ishbal, she had been so sure she would never see that smile again. But there it was, brighter than ever.

"You know what? I don't care what you say, you're gonna let me pay for your drink and no buts."  
Roy smirked and Ed started going through his pockets. "2… 3… 5! Ha, 5,20!"  
Roy put his hand on Ed's and said: "Edward, really. You don't have to."  
Ed glanced at Roy's hand and Madame was quite sure the touch lingered on for just slightly longer than it had to. They both pulled away quickly, Madame almost chuckled when she saw the blush on Ed's face and she could swear she caught a glimpse of it on Roy's cheeks as well.

"I _am_ gonna pay back, though… I don't like owing anything to anyone."  
"I know," Roy said and he looked at Ed with a look full of warmth.  
Madame almost wished she could take a picture of it and show it to Edward, because Roy had a bad habit of looking Ed so very affectionately, but only when he didn't see.

"Here's your coffee, kiddo," Madame said and handed the coffee.  
Ed took the cup and thanked. Even though he had been around only for a while, Madame still knew he didn't like anyone calling him anything like that, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind Madame calling him a _kiddo_. And even though he had been around only for a while, Madame clearly had seen the effect that kid had on her son. And she liked it.

The two of them went back to the table and for quite some time Madame got to watch them, the long looks, the quarrelling, the accidental _and not so accidental _touches, the blushes… until something made Ed jump up from his seat. Or actually, _someone_. "Alphonse!"  
Madame watched as the kid got up and ran to the door where a tall young man stood smiling. The brothers hugged and Ed was dragging Al to the bar, he was like a kid on Christmas morning.  
Madame glanced at Roy and saw that Roy was enjoying Ed's excitement, not even trying to hide the bright smile he was wearing.

"Everything he wants, it's on me!" Ed exclaimed, patting Al on the back.  
"We're over there," Ed said, pointing at the table where Roy and his crew sat, waving at Al. "So just get anything you want and come over there, alright?"  
Al nodded. "Alright, brother."

Ed walked back to the table and Al turned to face Madame. "Hello. Um, I'll have a beer thanks."  
"Sure thing. And it's on the house, but don't tell your brother," Madame said and winked.  
Al laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He got his drink and he just lingered there, watching his brother who was looking at Roy, listening to him explaining something. Al chuckled a bit and said: "They're so into each other, aren't they?"  
Madame was very delighted to hear him say that because she hadn't known Ed that long, at times she was quite sure that Ed was into his son, but at times she wondered if the kid was just embarrassed. But coming from Alphonse, who had known Ed for his whole life, it had to be true.  
"Yes, hopelessly so."

Madame hoped the two of them would realize that also. Oh well, she thought to herself. All good things take time.


End file.
